


Inevitable Meetings

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: Your soulmates' first words were a thing to be ignored, a slight annoyance at most. They appeared on you when you were first born, and were said to burn slightly when you came across your soulmate. Most people learned to ignore them - they didn't help gain an advantage in society, and it became common knowledge that they just caused drama and misfortune to those who accepted them. So -of course- one Commodore James Norrington planned to marry a nice, respectable upper class woman, soulmate be damned. Then, a certain pirate with a charming smile and quick tongue came along and ruined it all.





	Inevitable Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters in this story belong to me, credit goes to the rightful owners of characters and main events occurring in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl (don't sue me im broke)

James rushes down to the dock, and finds a man huddled over Elizabeth. He draws his sword and his eyes gaze over the man's face as he looks up. His dark hair is braided, with beads and coins tinkling around his face. "He's clearly not of a high standard," muses James. His clothes are torn and dirty, and clinging to him in a way that is truly not appropriate to such a public area. 

The stranger stands, smirking as he looks into the Commodore's eyes. His dark eyes hold James, making him shiver under their intensity. James felt as if he were frozen in place under his gaze, and cleared his throat awkwardly. From the man's clothes, stance, and overall, vibes, he was clearly a thief or pirate of the sort. James straightened to his full height, and stuck out his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." The man tilted his head and looked oddly at the Commodore, as if he wanted to speak. Instead, he hesitated and rubbed his hands together anxiously. As he grasped James's hand, James' yanked up the man's sleeve. 

"Gotcha," he thought smugly. 

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" he asked, a smug grin crossing his features. Everyone around them stepped back immediately, hands flying to their swords.

"Hang him," barked Governor Swann, shielding his daughter from the fiend. 

"Keep guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." The men acted impulsively, pointing their bayonets towards the two men. Out of curiosity, James pushed the pirates' sleeve up even higher. 

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he said, shoving the man away. "This isn't right, he thought frantically. There's no chance this man could possibly be related to his soulmate, none at all." 

"Captain Jack Sparrow, please." As soon as the words left Jack's mouth, James's forearm burned. No, this wasn't possible. This couldn't happen, wouldn't happen. He was to marry Elizabeth, or another woman of his standing, and be able to ignore his mark forever. He couldn't let anyone know; it would ruin his life, his hard work to gain his honor. He sneered at Jack, who just smiled innocently. "The bastard knows," he thought miserably. "He has to know. I just need to get rid of him before he says something." 

"Well, I don't see your ship, captain." He smiled inwardly as Jack flinched, the small dig landing on a clearly sore topic. Jack narrowed his eyes towards the younger man.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Two younger soldiers began to talk, handing him Jack's items that he left on the dock when he dove into the water, though he completely ignored their words. He was focused on one thing, one thing only - to get Sparrow the hell away from these people before he could say anything, preferably into jail, where he belonged. 

He had Gillette lead the man away, and went to comfort Elizabeth. She looked at him suspiciously, and it stung. She tossed her father's coat back towards him, and walked up to James, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Why would you do that?" she hissed. "He." jab. "Saved." jab. "My." jab. "Life." jab. James looked down, and sighed. 

"Miss Swann, he's a pirate. One good deed does not redeem him from a lifetime of evils." She only glared harder. 

"But one evil condemns him?" She turned on her heel and stalked away without waiting for a reply, leaving the two men alone on the dock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------later that night---------------------------------------------------------------

James huffed and rolled over, increasingly aggravated at his thoughts. His meeting with Jack playing on loop in his head, reminding him that his one secret now had the ability to be shared. And because of that damned pirate. Who smirked, and yet said nothing. He didn't do anything to provoke James, he didn't as much as show surprise when his arm burned. What if it wasn't mutual? What if Jack wasn't his soulmate. He couldn't walk up to the pirate and converse about it as if it were the weather. If Jack didn't know, he would only be giving him an opportunity to attack his weaknesses.

James grabbed his pillow, fluffing it harder than necessary. He had been trying to sleep for several hours, but his thoughts had been attacking him constantly, refusing to relent for even a small time. He sighed heavily, and sat up, legs swinging to the side of the bed. He went to his closet and put on presentable clothes, his mind made up. He could -quickly- talk to the pirate, threaten him if necessary, and make sure that he knew very clearly that none of this information about soulmates reached any of the citizens. And that if something along those lines occurred, that a sooner hanging date could be easily arranged. He slinked quietly out of his front door, careful to not wake his staff. 

He hurried across the open courtyard, where only a few stray chickens lingered, pecking at the ground. Walking down the steps towards the cells, he breathed deeply, trying to school his features into something stern and neutral. He was fast to spot Jack among the criminals in the dark, filthy room. He was one of the few not sleeping, instead sitting against the wall with his hat covering his face. He looked up when he heard footsteps, and looked back down again, bored with his new companion.

"W'dya want?" he mumbled, twisting a piece of dirty hay between his fingers. 

"I wish to discuss something with you." James lowered his voice and leaned towards the bars. 

"Something private...a sensitive...topic that I believe you know about." Jack smiled sadly and gazed at the younger man. 

"Ah, you're here to see if ol' Jack truly loves you, eh, mate? Gonna come ride into the sunset with me?" James scoffed, but he felt his face heat up. 

"Of course not," he sputtered, and Jack barked out a laugh.

"I came to ensure that...that this information does not end up passed around. As you well know, being connected with you would damage my appearance, and I'd hate to have to force cooperation to keep from tarnishing my appearance." Jack lifted an eyebrow unhelpfully

"You seriously came here in the middle of the night to make sure that I didn't "tarnish yer image"?" he held up his fingers, mocking the man. The Commodore flushed again, but straightened to loom over the sitting man. 

"Perhaps. Do I have your word that this won't find itself public news?" Jack remained silent, and James grasped the cold bar.

"Maybe," Jack grumbled. 

"What do I get outta this, love?" James glared at the offending nickname.

"Your life, pirate. If you keep quiet and promise to never darken the waters of these ports, I'll have a word with my officers and you'll find yourself miraculously escaping." Jack raised his eyebrows in surprised, nodding his head proudly. 

"Fine, I'll accept yer terms." James nodded, and let go of the iron bar, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about coming to the pirate this late in the night. He felt like he was hiding something, like he was committing a crime, agreeing to help Jack escape.

"Gotta say though, mate," Jack continued, "Didn't think a Commodore such as yerself would stoop to my level. 'M proud." Instantly, rage flooded James, and he hauled Jack to his feet. He pulled him against the bars, and they stood nose to nose as James glared at the pirate.

"Don't ever compare us. I'm nothing like you." Jack just stared back, smiling slightly. In the silence, James noticed the lack of distance between them, and let go of Jack's shirt that was clenched in his hand. He flushed, dusting his hands on his pants, and turned to leave. 

"G'night, love," called Jack. James rolled his eyes; you could practically hear the smirk on Jack's face behind him. He didn't reply, instead hurrying up the stairs and back to his house. Maybe, just maybe this could work. After all, James never said anything about not chasing after the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little 5am drabble abt their first meeting, bc soulmate au's make everything better
> 
> like or comment if you like it, i love seeing comments and any advice you guys have it's always appreciated :)
> 
> probably wont edit (im hella lazy) so be gentle pls and thanks


End file.
